Who is the new girl?
by HikariYui97
Summary: Chapter 8 update   the last chapter...this chapter is for the main characters Hanaka,Kazemaru,Midorikawa and Hiroto And please review...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Fanfic about Inazuma eleven…well im sorry if my English or spelling is bad…^^ well its about my OC and the Inazuma characters…once again sorry if anything rude or what…oh..the only pairings are my OC and Midorikawa, really sorry, no yaoi or what other pairings. (did I just say sorry 3 times…yeah I just did).

I do not own inazuma eleven ;) Lets begin.

Hanaka : Hi everybody! Nice to meet you, my name is Hanaka Seshida, but you can call me Hana-chan. I'm 14 just like the others Inazuma Japan guys. Also I'm a tomboy.

Midorikawa: Hey Hana-chan! *walks up to her with Hiroto*

Hanaka: *blush* um…hey *blush harder*

Hiroto: Hey you readers, Hanaka can get blush easily when she talk or meet Midorikawa. And please don't ever say bad things about Midorikawa, or not, the monster …ehem…I mean Hanaka will REALLY GONNA kill you.

Hanaka: Did I heard someone says me a monster?

Hiroto: Gahhh*sweatdrop* I'm dead if she know it was me.

Midorikawa: Nobody says that Hana-chan. Now c'mon, we have to go back to the others, that's reason why I'm here exact.

Hanaka: Oh, ok *blush*.

They walk together holding hands leaving Hiroto left behind.

Hiroto: Yeah you're r-*noticing they gone* Hey! You guys, wait up!*ran after them*

Hanaka: Geez, Hiroto-kun. You should pay attention to us when we are leaving.

Hiroto: *saying using girlish voice*Geez Hiroto-kun, You should pay attention to us when we are leaving.

Hanaka: WHY YOU? *chase Hiroto around Midorikawa*

Hiroto: *ran away from Hanaka also around Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: Will you guys stop it already?

Hanaka: Sure *cute smile*

Hiroto: *didn't pay attention and bumps on Hanaka* Ouch!

Hanaka: Be careful next time *cute smile*

Hiroto: *glare at her* Yeah yeah Miss Know-It-All.

Hanaka: Since Midorikawa-kun is here, I don't want to cause any trouble. *hug around Midorikawa's arm*

Midorikawa and Hiroto: *sweatdrop*

Hanaka: hey c'mon lets get back to the others. I think they worried about us.

Midorikawa: Okay.

(yeah like what Hiroto said before I can get pretty shy and my attitude change in front of Midorikawa)

Endou: Hey look, there they are, Midorikawa,Hiroto,Hanaka hurry up! We got practice right now.

Hiroto: Yosh! C'mon Midorikawa-kun. *goes to the others*

Midorikawa: Hai! *follow Hiroto*

Hanaka: H-hey wait for me you guys! *rans to them*

Hiroto: As like what you said before, pay attention to the me. Am I right?

Hanaka: Whatever *stuck out tongue*

Kazemaru: Looks like you guys been fighting again huh. The last time when Hiroto ate your ice-cream and Hanaka got really mad at him.

Hiroto: I told her I'm sorry.

Hanaka: Hmp! Sorry is not enough jerk. *stuck out tongue again*

Aki: Now now, its not polite to fight.

Hanaka: Well he always started it first.

Hiroto: Well yeah, but if she doesn't make me do that it wont happen.

Hanaka: Didn't someone told you it was just a joke.

Hiroto: Maybe someone did but my ears are deaf cause by a monster who yelled at me!

Hanaka: YOU SAY WHAT? *her face is closer to Hiroto's face*

Hiroto: You hear me! I said you're a MONSTER! *his face also closer to Hanaka's face*

Kogure: This is what I call a movie.*sat down while eating popcorn*

Haruna: Where did you get the popcorn Kogure-kun?

Kogure: Huh? Oh this, I don't know, I found it laying on the ground. Perfect timing.

Haruna: You What? *takes the popcorn and throws it away* You know it might be dirty or what.

Kogure: ceh *makes gloomy face*

(Hiroto and Hanaka are still fighting)

Sakuma: Guys please, stop it now.

Hiroto and Hanaka: WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!.

Sakuma: *shivered* O-ok

Hanaka: Now, where were we? Gah, its your fault Sakuma-kun! *try to punch him*

Gouenji: Everybody stop her before she kill Sakuma.

Yeah everybody have to stop even the girls.

Aki: Hana-chan, patient. Don't be like this.

Hanaka: And why not? *crossed her arm*

Aki: well yeah you're a girl. Its not very sweet for a girl to act that way.

Hanaka: Argh! You sound just like my mother when I act that way.

Hiroto: So, are we done Hanaka? I'm getting bored by a single what you saying.

Hanaka: Grr…you little-

Haruna and Fuyuka: *cover her mouth*

Haruna: You are not gonna finished it.

Hanaka: mm…mm…mmm

Hiroto: What did you say? I can't hear you.

Midorikawa: Enough is enough Hiroto.

Hiroto: Are you going to save your girlfriend from me?

Midorikawa: What? She not my girlfriend idiot. She my friend.

Hiroto: So, why are you stopping me?

Midorikawa: um…ah forget about it, Haruna Fuyuka let her go.

Haruna and Fuyuka: *nodded and uncover Hanaka's mouth*

Hanaka: Glad you two didn't cover my nose or instead I'll die.

Haruna: Hehe *sweatdrop*

Hiroto: Its better if you die.

Midorikawa: Hiroto, stop it. Hanaka you too.

Hanaka: huh? Oh, yeah of course. *big smile*

Kidou: You know Midorikawa, you really can be a big help to us.

Midorikawa: Well, it's the only way to stop her right?

Endou: You say it! *gives thumb up*

Hiroto: Damnmit.

Midorikawa: Could you stop now? If you wan to fight with her again in your dreams.

Hiroto: yup I was right all along, Midorikawa was actually protected his girlfriend.

Midorikawa: What did you say?

Hiroto: N-nothing.

Hanaka: *giggle*

Kazemaru: what are you giggling about?

Hanaka: Nothing, I just though something funny just a moment.

Hiroto: Did you hear what I just said just now. *glare at her*

Hanaka: Maybe~ *blink at Hiroto*

Hiroto: *blush* you!

Well that's all for this chapter hope you guys like it ^^ I try my best I think hehe

Btw Review please =3


	2. Chapter 2

The last chapter is kinda weird right? Yeah, I don't know how did I made Hanaka and Hiroto fight, is pop in my lazy brain suddenly…=P. Well today chapter is mostly about Hanaka and Kazemaru^^. Well enjoy!

I do not own Inazuma Eleven ;)

Hanaka: Welcome backs guys, sorry about my fight with Hiroto. He really can made me pissed off. Well, you guys wanna know one thing. Kazemaru Ichirouta, is my childhood *giggle* anyway, even we met since we were kids, I don't have any feelings towards him. He always be my best friend. And I love calling him Ichi-chan.

Kazemaru: Hana-chan!

Hanaka: Ichi-chan! *wave to him*

Kazemaru: Can't you stop calling 'Ichi-chan' please?

Hanaka: Why not? Its cute on you.*giggle*That's what I call you since we were kids. And you keep calling me Hana-chan.

Kazemaru: Well yeah, wait! Aren't you the one who told me to call you that?

Hanaka: Oh, did I? hehe sorry maybe I forgot.*smile*

Kazemaru: *sigh* By the way, why are you doing in this forest alone?

Hanaka: eh? Oh urm…I even don't know why I'm here.

Kazemaru: *fall down*

Hanaka: Ichi-chan, you okay? *try to lift him up* boy, your heavy Ichi-chan. What you been eating.

Kazemaru: Just the food that the girls and you made. And mostly I don't eat what you cooked.

Hanaka: My food is not poison jerk!

Kazemaru: I know that, is just your food is not that delicious.

Hanaka: *glare at him* Nice comment about my cooking skill. But sadly you won't comment it again.

Kazemaru: Well, I think I better be off. Bye*runs away*

Hanaka: *chase him*

Kazemaru: You'll never catch me alive. *run more faster*

Hanaka: Think again Ichi-chan. *run as fast as she can then grab Kazemaru shirt*

Kazemaru: Sorry about what I said before, it was just a joke.

Hanaka: huh? *let go off Kazemaru shirt* Why didn't you tell me before?

Kazemaru: what?

Hanaka: *crossed her arm* If you tell me that was just a joke, I wouldn't have waste my energy just for nothing.

Kazemaru: Phew *sweatdrop* sorry for that.

Hanaka: Apology accept. *big smile* Well, we have to get to the others now. They might be practice right now without you.

Kazemaru: How about we take a walk for awhile? I think they can handle without me.

Hanaka: Okay, but not to long, they might be looking for us if we haven't back yet.

Kazemaru: *nodded*

(They went for a walk at some shop and other, just think about something*sigh*)

Hanaka: Ichi-chan ,see this *point at a pink ribbon at a shop*

Kazemaru: What? Oh I think I saw this ribbon before but where?

Hanaka: *laugh* idiot, don't you remember, this is the ribbon that you gave me at my 5th birthday.

Kazemaru: *snap his finger* Oh, now I remember.

Hanaka: It's the same pink ribbon.

Kazemaru: Hey Hana-chan.

Hanaka: Yeah. *turns to Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: Do you remember since we first met?

Hanaka: Of course. You the one who talk to me when I play alone that day. I still remember until now.

Kazemaru: That's great. I don't remember much about you since you move to Osaka (Kazemaru was from Tokyo right.)

Hanaka: *makes gloomy face* Don't worry. At least you remember when we meet again. *smile*

Kazemaru: Yeah but not like you, remember since we were little, not like me.

Hanaka: Like I said, don't worry. I'll make you remember when we were kids Ichi-chan.

Kazemaru: Thanks *smile*

Hanaka: Hey look, a puppy. *take the puppy into her hands*

Kazemaru: This puppy kinda cute.

Hanaka: *make teary face* Not 'kinda' but really CUTE! It just the cutest of all.

Kazemaru: *laugh* When you make that face it reminds me that you make that teary face when we found a cute cat beside the road after school.

Hanaka: *change to normal face and turns to Kazemaru* Great that you remember *big smile*

Kazemaru: Yup.

Hanaka: Not to worry Ichi-chan. I promise that I try my best to made you remember about me when we were little.

Kazemaru: You know Hana-chan, for a hot-headed girl, you sure do got a soft side that often people know.

Hanaka: Really? Hmm…

Kazemaru: Aren't you mad at me when I call you a hot-headed girl?

Hanaka: Nahh! Many people use to call me that in the past. And its true I am hot-headed girl.

Kazemaru: You really love Midorikawa right?

Hanaka: um…yeah, but he never loves me. But I never give up that easily. I know one day my dream with Midorikawa will come true.

Kazemaru: *laugh*

Hanaka: What so funny?

Kazemaru: Nothing. Just the way you saying can make me laugh.

Hanaka: *blush* yeah.

Kazemaru: Midorikawa isn't here but why are you blushing?

Hanaka: Well…change subjet. Aren't you think its to late.

Kazemaru: You're right. Lets go back.

Hanaka: Hai! *smile*

Done! ^^ kinda short…one whole chapter about Hanaka and Kazemaru. Their friendship will never break apart. Well will Midorikawa accept Hanaka. Just hope that happen. Well that all for this chapter. The next chapter? Maybe next week like that. Buh-bye ^^


	3. Chapter 3

3rd chapter already XD…hoho hope the last chapter enjoy you...well I don't have anything to say…just enjoy this chapter ^^

I do not own Inazuma Eleven ;)

Hanaka: Awww! The puppy is so cute! *hug the puppy* (the puppy from the last chapter)

Kazemaru: Are you gonna bring that puppy back?

Hanaka: Of course. I can't leave it there, too many people. And is just a puppy Ichi-chan.

Kazemaru: Ok suit yourselves.

Hanaka: Hmm, I gonna call it Pu-chan.

Kazemaru: Pu-chan? That's its name?

Hanaka: So, it's a cute name.

Kazemaru: Whatever.

Hanaka: Speaking of name. I think I wanna made a nickname for Midorikawa-kun.

Kazemaru: A nickname for Midorikawa?

Hanaka: Don't repeat what I said.

Kazemaru: Sorry, why you want a nickname for him?

Hanaka: Well, calling Midorikawa-kun was like too long, well you also got a nickname, so I want Midorikawa-kun also.

Kazemaru: Well, whats on your mind?

Hanaka: Hmmmm, ah, how about Mi-chan?

Kazemaru: *sweatdrop* M-Mi-chan? You know its like a girls name.

Hanaka: Guess your right. *snap finger* How about-

Kazemaru: Ryuu-kun.

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun? Umm…

Kazemaru: Its more like a boy's name right?

Hanaka: *thinking* Guess that's work. Thanks Ichi-chan.

Kazemaru: Your welcome.

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun…What a cute nickname! *squeeze Pu-chan really hard*

Kazemaru: Hana-chan! Your squeezing Pu-chan!

Hanaka: Huh? What? *let go of Pu-chan* Oh! Pu-chan! *crying*

Pu-chan: Wan!

Hanaka: Ha! Your alive! Thank goodness.

Kazemaru: You better be careful. He might die if you squeeze him like that.

Hanaka: Sorry Pu-chan. I didn't mean

Kazemaru: Hey we're back.

Hanaka: Alright! Pu-chan here where I stay. You stay here also.

They run towards the others.

Endou: Hey! You guys are late, where were you? Eh? Hanaka-san is that a puppy your holding?

Hanaka: Yup, I found it on the street when me and Ichi-chan when on a walk by the town.

Endou: You what? You guys go for a walk?

Kazemaru: Ahhh! No,no, is not like that. What she mean was we found this puppy on our way back here. We never when for a walk.

Hanaka: Aren't you the one who ask me for a walk at the town.

Kazemaru: Well, argh…no use. Yeah we did just for awhile.

Gouenji: the time you take for a walk almost the time we finished practice.

Kazemaru: Gomen, gomen. We never notice the time, haha.

Hanaka: Even so, he remembered some of the past when we were walking, right Ichi-chan?

Kazemaru: Yeah.

Hanaka: Oh and I made a nickname for Midorikawa-kun.

Midorikawa: A nickname for me?

Hanaka: Well, only me who use this nickname. Its Ryuu-kun. Cute Isn't it. Its Ichi-kun's idea.

Kazemaru: *blush*

Midorikawa: Ryuu-kun. Not bad Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: At least is sound better than Mi-chan.

Hiroto and Midorikawa: Mi-chan?

Kazemaru: Hana-chan though of it.

Hanaka: Hehe.

Hiroto: *tease Midorikawa* Aren't you jealous of them Midorikawa?

Midorikawa: Jealous? Why?

Hiroto: Well, they went a walk together and they are friends since their little.

Midorikawa: I told you, she is not my girlfriend!

Hanaka: *gloomy face*

Pu-chan: Wan wan! *jump from Hanaka's hand*

Hanaka: Pu-chan! Where are you going?

Endou: So its name is Pu-chan huh?

Hanaka: Yup!

Pu-chan: *run to Midorikawa* Wan wan!

Midorikawa: He is kinda cute.*took Pu-chan*

Hanaka: I think he likes you Midorikawa, just like me. *giggle*

Haruna: Can I hold Pu-chan?

Hanaka: Sure. When you guys get bored, just play with him.

Kazemaru: Pu-chan is just new here, but already popular by a minute. Just like Hana-chan.

Hanaka: Hmm?

Kazemaru: I remember that you were popular since we were in 1st grade.

Hanaka: You remember about it. That's great. *smiles*

Haruna: He is just so cute.

Pu-chan: *lick Haruna's cheek*

Haruna: Ok now.

Hanaka: Come here Pu-chan.

Pu-chan: Wan! *runs to Hanaka*

Midorikawa: He just so adorable.

Hanaka: Just like you Ryuu-kun.

Midorikawa: *blush*

Endou: Ok now. Lets eat guys. I'm starving.

Everyone: Hai!

Pu-chan: Wan!

I try to make it long but I don't have any idea…I'm lazy to think much…hehe…well…hope you guys like it…and Pu-chan is so adorable like what Midorikawa said…^^ and please give me some idea for the next chapter…it be easy enough for me…XD that's all for this chapter… Ja nee ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 already…that was fast hehe…by the way I want to say thanks to **MizuKi-chan-18** for giving me an idea for this chapter. Lets begin it XD.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven ;)

Endou: Ok now. lets eat guys. I'm starving.

Everyone: Hai!

Pu-chan: Wan!

(they all went to the cafeteria to eat, but something never stay clam)

Pu-chan: Wan wan! *runs around the cafeteria*

Hanaka: *giggle* He so cute when running like that.

Pu-chan: *then bump into Hiroto's foot*

Hiroto: Ouch! Pu-chan!

Pu-chan: Wan! *waging his tail*

Hanaka: Aw c'mon Hiroto. He just playing around.

Hiroto: Yeah, but if he running along like this, he'll bump into anybody.

Hanaka: So, he just playing, isn't that right Pu-chan?

Pu-chan: Wan!

Hanaka: *giggle*

Hiroto: *sigh*

Kazemaru: Come here Pu-chan.

Pu-chan: *runs to Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: He really adorable.

Hanaka: See, everybody loves him.

Hiroto: Geez. *throws a carrot at Hanaka* (lol carrot, don't got any idea)

Hanaka: Hey! You throw a carrot at me! *throw the carrot back*

Hiroto: *laugh* Just slip- *bang* What the?

Hanaka: You were saying. *laugh*

Hiroto: Alright. Is on. *took every food in his plate then throw to Hanaka*

Hanaka: *duck* Hah missed me! *making funny faces*

(the food that Hiroto throw did miss at Hanaka, but it hit right into Endou's face)

Endou: Who did the hell throw this at me?

Hanaka: Hiroto-kun *point at Hiroto*

Hiroto: I didn't mean to Endou.

Endou: Bring it on *throw food at Hiroto*

Hiroto: *hit right into his face* Endou, did you notice that you were throwing noodles at me.

Endou: Yeah! I know that. *throws more food but it hit at Aki*

Aki: ENDOU-KUN!

Endou: Ah! That wasn't for you Aki.

Aki: *throw tomato at Endou but it hit at Toramaru*

Toramaru: Hey!

Aki: Sorry. Endou!

Endou: hehe *sweatdrop * Well, see ya guys *run away*

Aki: Come back here! *chase after him*

Hanaka: Still, I haven't done with you Hiroto. *throw tomato at Hiroto but it hit Kazemaru* Ah! Sorry Ichi-chan!

Kazemaru: You guys! *throw carrot at Hiroto*

Hiroto: Hey! She the one who hit you.*point at Hanaka*

Kazemaru: Yeah, but you the one started it right?

Hiroto: Arghh! *throw noodles at Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: You'll be pay. *throws more food at Hiroto*

Kogure: FOOD FIGHT! *throw food at everybody*

Everybody except Hanaka,Hiroto and Kazemaru : KOGURE!

Kogure: Ah! *runs around the cafeteria*

Someoka: You'll get what for you did to me! *chase after Kogure while throwing food at him*

Kabeyama: Food everywhere *drooling at the flying food*

Kurimatsu: kabeyama-kun, this isn't the time to be drooling at some food. Lets take cover before we get hit.

Hijikata: Too late. *throw food at them*

Kurimatsu: Ah! *bang*

Kabeyama: Food~

Kogure: *throws food everywhere then hit at Haruna* Oh no.

Haruna: KOGURE-KUN! *chase him*

Kogure: Help! I been chase by a crazy otonashi girl!

Kidou: What did you call my sister?

Kogure: *gulp* I'm died. *runs out from the cafeteria* Help Me!

Kidou and Haruna: Wait right there Kogure! *chase him*

Hanaka: *took out a canon and put all the food in there* Now this is action.

Toramaru: What the?

Hiroto: Where she get that canon?

Kazemaru: No idea.

Hanaka: Prepare for being hit by my Hissastu!

Everybody: Hissastu?

Hanaka: *launch the canon* Ready. Canon Boost!

(food flying everywhere in the cafeteria)

Hiroto: You idiot, that not a hissastu, your using a canon.

Hanaka: *laugh*

Tobitaka: She insane already…

Kazemaru: What did you put in the food.

Fuyuka: Just the usual.

Hanaka: Enough talk. I want to finish that Hiroto guy. *launch her canon at Hiroto*

Hiroto: Ah! *bang*

Hanaka: Haha *bang* WHO THE DEAD MEN THROW ME THIS TOMATO?

Midorikawa: Me. *holding a tomato in his hand*

Hanaka: R-Ryuu-kun? Why?

Midorikawa: Can you just stop this insane thing. You all acting like little kids.

Hanaka: Hiroto the one who mess this up first.

Midorikawa: I know that but can you guys be friends?

Hanaka: Hell no!

Hiroto: Yeah me too!

Midorikawa: *sigh* Just stop this food fight please? Hanaka, Hiroto?

Hanaka: Alright. But no matter what I will never be friends with Hiroto.

Hiroto: Since she just said that, so do I.

Fubuki: Glad that's over. But the cafeteria is a mess.

Fuyuka: Hiroto and Hanaka have to clean this mess.

Hiroto and Hanaka: WHAT?

Fuyuka: if you guys haven't got this food fight at first, this would have happen right.

Hanaka: Alright. *sigh*

Midorikawa: I'll help.

Kazemaru: Me too.

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun! Ichi-chan! Thank you. *hug them both*

Kazemaru and Midorikawa: Ok *sweatdrop*

(Aki came in with dragging a faint Endou)

Sakuma: What just happen to him Aki?

Aki: He crash into a wall. And I cant wake him up. So I have to drag him like this.

Everybody: Oh~

(Came in Kidou and Haruna with also a faint Kogure)

Tobitaka: What happen to him?

Haruna: Onii-chan hit him really hard until he fainted.

Kidou: Who told him to call my sister like that.

Hanaka: *smile* Not to worry. Hanaka Seshida will do the job.

Hiroto: *sigh* You? What are you gonna do?

Hanaka: *wink* Just you watch. Put Endou and Kogure together. Then please find shelter, maybe the roof top with crash down. And cover your ears guys

Toramaru: What the hell are you gonna do? *cover his ear*

Hanaka: I told you just watch. *took a microphone*

Midorikawa: First it was a canon, now a microphone. Where did she get those?

Hanaka: *take a deep breathe*

Hiroto: No she didn't think about it.

Gouenji: Yup, she think about it.

Hanaka: *yell as load as she can to Endou and Kogure*

Endou and Kogure: *wakes up* I didn't do it!

Haruna: You didn't do what?

Endou: Huh? Oh nothing.

Kogure: Yeah, ouch my head.

Haruna: It still hurt.

Aki: Oh hey guys, where's Pu-chan?

Gouenji: Yeah, I haven't seen him since we got this food fight.

Hanaka: What? Where's Pu-chan? He cant be gone. Pu-chan! *searching the whole cafeteria*

Kidou: He's not here.

Hijikata: Not even here.

Kurimatsu: Nope, not here.

Hanaka: *start to cry* Pu-chan *sniffs* Where could have you gone *sniffs*

Kabeyama: Maybe he went out when we left the door open.

Hiroto: You got a point there.

Hanaka: Pu-chan! *ran outside the cafeteria*

Kazemaru: Hana-chan! *follow her*

Midorikawa: I come also. C'mon Hiroto.

Hiroto: Wait me, oh no. I'm not looking for that puppy.

Midorikawa: c'mon, we need to help her find it. Pu-chan is just a puppy.

Hiroto: *sigh* Alright.

(Hanaka, Kazemaru ,Midorikawa and Hiroto went outside to look for Pu-chan)

Hanaka: Where could he gone too? It's a big place here.

Hiroto: Yeah, it may take hours to find him.

Hanaka: *crying like a baby*

Midorikawa: Hiroto, you are not helping.

Hiroto: What? Its true right. And Hanaka crying like a baby.

Midorikawa: Hiroto-kun. *poke him*

Hiroto: Ouch! Hey what was that for?

Midorikawa: For teasing Hana-chan.

Hiroto: Geez.

Hanaka: *still crying*

Kazemaru: Now now Hana-chan, stop crying. Your 14 and crying like a baby.

Hanaka: *stop crying* So, *sniffs* Pu-chan is *sniffs* gone *sniffs*

Midorikawa: Don't worry Hana-chan we will find Pu-chan no matter what.

Hanaka: You promise Ryuu-kun?

Midorikawa: I promise. *smile*

Hanaka: *wide smile* Thanks.

Kazemaru: Now, lets find Pu-chan. He might be somewhere here.

Hanaka: He wont be going far. He just too young.

Midorikawa: Lets search over there.*points at a forest*

Hiroto: You don't think he might be in there?

Midorikawa: Well, he's not here, so he might be there.

Hanaka: Just hope so.

Kazemaru: Lets go guys.

Hanaka and Midorikawa: Yeah!

Hiroto: *sigh*

Done! Pu-chan gone! Poor Hana-chan, she miss Pu-chan, but they find him. I love the part at the food fight haha…well review please. And give me some more idea if you can for the next chapter. Bye~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 update! Yeah. I want to say thanks to all the people who review my story.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven if I do, it will be like my story. Haha ;)

Kazemaru: Where could have Pu-chan gone too? *searching in the forest*

Hanaka: I know he would gone far from us.

Midorikawa: Well, if he still in here, we look for him.

Kazemaru: Hey, how about we spilt up. I go with Hana-chan and Midorikawa go with Hiroto.

Hiroto: sounds good to me.

Hanaka: I want to go Ryuu-kun, can *makes cute face*

Kazemaru: *sweatdrop* Ok, Hana-chan with Midorikawa and I go with Hiroto.

Hanaka: Yeah!

Hiroto,Midorikawa and Kazemaru: *sweatdrop*

Hanaka: Don't waste time, c'mon Ryuu-kun.

Midorikawa: Ok,we go this way, you guys goes that way. If you guys find Pu-chan text us ok.

Hiroto and Kazemaru: Right!

Midorikawa: C'mon Hana-chan.

Hanaka: ok *smile cutely*

(they went searching for Pu-chan in the forest)

Midorikawa: we been searching for like 30 minutes but there still no sign of Pu-chan. *turn to Hanaka*

Hanaka: Its my fault.

Midorikawa: No its n-

Hanaka: Yes it is! If I wasn't fighting along with the food fight, Pu-chan will never gone. I should have keep an eye for him. *crying*

Midorikawa: *sigh* Don't cry please. I promise that we find him. And we will. Hiroto and Kazemaru will find Pu-chan also.

Hanaka: But where could he be? This is just a big forest. He could be anywhere.

Midorikawa: You can give up now!

Hanaka: Then what should we do now?

Midorikawa: We should never give now. We still got time.

Hanaka: But-

Midorikawa: *kiss Hanaka on the lips*

Hanaka: *eyes wide* hmm

Midorikawa: *let go of the kiss* You know, we should never give up on things like this. Have hope ok.

Hanaka: *still shocked from what happen* Um…why did you kiss me?

Midorikawa: *blush* Well, to make you relies on this.

Hanaka: Are you sure?

Midorikawa: *blush* Well, that's one. The other one is…

Hanaka: Well?

Midorikawa: Is…is…is that I love you Hana-chan. *blush harder*

Hanaka: *gasp* Really?

Midorikawa: I wont lie about that. *smile*

Hanaka: *smile* Thank you Ryuu-kun.

Midorikawa: Well, lets go. We still got time.

Hanaka: Ok *smile cutely*

(they search for Pu-chan while holding hands)

(lets go what happen to Kazemaru and Hiroto)

Kazemaru: Pu-chan gonna be here somewhere.

Hiroto: Yeah my legs are hurting me. Can we get a rest?

Kazemaru: Again? This is your 4th time already.

Hiroto: Yeah so. *sitting down on a big rock*

Kazemaru: *sigh* if we ended up like this, we never find Pu-chan. You know how sad Hana-chan when she notice Pu-chan gone.

Hiroto: Yeah yeah.

Kazemaru: You know, I been wondering

Hiroto: what?

Kazemaru: Why you and Hana-chan always fight? I just wanna know what happen.

Hiroto: Well, you know that before Hanaka came, I always beside Midorikawa all the time. But when she came, she took him away from me. Well I don't want to be mean at her. It just her attitude.

Kazemaru: Oh, so your jealous.

Hiroto: well, like that I think.

Kazemaru: *laugh*

Hiroto: Hey! Its not funny.

Kazemaru: Sorry,so it mean that you like Midorikawa huh?

Hiroto: Of course.

Kazemaru: You know, when we were little, she use to have a crush on me. Since I'm the only guy friend she have. But when we were in 5th grade, she move to Osaka, and that's when we never meet again.

Hiroto: Oh.

Kazemaru: Then when I met her again I don't remember anything about her, maybe I was just focused on soccer and all, I forgot all my friends since we kids even Hana-chan.

Hiroto: Well, actually she is nice and friendly.

Kazemaru: Who? Hana-chan. Yup she use to be. But now she changed a little.

Hiroto: I wonder why.

Kazemaru: Why don't you ask her.

Hiroto: Me? No I'm not.

Kazemaru: Hey, if you want to be friend with her, you gonna ask. Be nice to her. Maybe there some word that you said make her mad at you.

Hiroto: I don't remember if I did.

Kazemaru: Well, just be nice to her. All of us even Midorikawa don't like you guys fighting all the time.

Hiroto: Ok I'll try.

Kazemaru: Ok, let search Pu-chan again.

Hiroto: *nodded*

(ok…that's done let back again to our sweet couple)

Hanaka: Hey, Ryuu-kun.

Midorikawa: What?

Hanaka: What should I do to be friends with Hiroto?

Midorikawa: Huh? Why all the sudden.

Hanaka: I don't feel great fighting with Hiroto all the time. It feel worst.

Midorikawa: Now you know.

Hanaka: *nodded* What should I do?

Midorikawa: How about be nice and kind to him. And also apologies what you have done.

Hanaka: You think it work?

Midorikawa: Of course, Hiroto isn't an evil guy. You might have done something to him.

Hanaka: I guess so. Ok I'll try.

(suddenly something move from the bush)

Hanaka: What's that?

Midorikawa: Over there *point at the bush*

Pu-chan: Wan wan!

Hanaka: PU-CHAN! *runs to Pu-chan*

Pu-chan: Wan! *runs to Hanaka*

Hanaka: *hug Pu-chan* Oh I miss you so much. Where have you gone to Pu-chan. *tears of joy*

Midorikawa: Great. I'll text the Hiroto and Kazemaru.

Hiroto: *sms tone* Huh? My cellphone. *see the text*

Kazemaru: What does it say?

Hiroto: Midorikawa and Hanaka have found Pu-chan.

Kazemaru: That's great news, lets go back home.

Hiroto: C'mon. *put his cellphone into his pocket*

Midorikawa: Now thats done, lets go.

Hanaka: Alright! I'm holding you. I'm not leaving you wondering around again.

Midorikawa: *giggle* Oh no. Uh…

Hanaka: What wrong Ryuu-kun? *looks at Midorikawa*

Midorikawa: I don't remember where to go back.

Hanaka: What you mean we're lost in this forest?

Midorikawa: Guess like that.

Hanaka: Ah! No way! We cannot be lost.

Midorikawa: Calm down Hana-chan. Please.

Hanaka: But we're lost in the forest, I can't calm down.

Midorikawa: *kiss her on the lip then let go* Calm down ok. I call for help.

Hanaka: O-ok. *sat down*

Pu-chan: Wan!

Hanaka: We're lost Pu-chan. Ryuu-kun gonna call for help.

Midorikawa: *took out his cellphone and text to Hiroto*

(Hiroto and Kazemaru are already out of the forest)

Kazemaru: Where are they?

Hiroto: *sms tone* Hey my phone. *took out his cellphone* A text from Midorikawa-kun.

Kazemaru: What now?

Hiroto: It say "Help, me and Hana-chan are lost in the forest."

Kazemaru: Their what?

Hiroto: Midorikawa said they don't know the way back here, their need help.

Kazemaru: I call the others.

Hiroto: No.

Kazemaru: Huh? Why not?

Hiroto: We both go there. I don't want the others to get worry much. Even so I know the way over the forest.

Kazemaru: Really?

Hiroto: Trust me. Now c'mon.

Kazemaru: Ok, but I don't want to be lost like Hana-chan and Midorikawa.

Hiroto: Relaks.*when to the forest* C'mon Kazemaru

Kazemaru: *sigh* Alright *follow Hiroto*

Hanaka and Midorikawa already find Pu-chan, but they lost in the forest…awww so sweet when Midorikawa kiss Hanaka right? ^^ And will Hiroto and Hanaka be friends again maybe lets see. Review please ^^ See ya.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey there guys…sorry for keeping you waiting for a few days..i usually update like everyday but because its almost starting school…I have prepare like that…hope you guys understand. Well lets get started with the chapter.

I do not own Inazuma Eleven.

Kazemaru: Do you really know where to look them Hiroto?

Hiroto: Of course, if you wanna know, I've already been here like many times, so I know which way.

Kazemaru: Ok. I just hope Hana-chan is okay.

(they went searching for Hanaka and Midorikawa…speaking of them, lets see what happen to them)

Pu-chan: Wan!

Hanaka: Pu-chan still happy even we lost here.

Midorikawa: Don't worry ok. They find us, I'm sure of it.

Hanaka: Yeah, but what are we gonna do right now? we gonna do something.

Midorikawa: Well *look at Pu-chan* let play with Pu-chan.

Hanaka: *gloomy face* ok.

Midorikawa: Don't give me that look.

Hanaka: Sorry.

Midorikawa: *took Pu-chan, and give to Hanaka* Here.

Hanaka: Thanks. *put Pu-chan on her lap*

Midorikawa: He look cute like that. Just like the girl I admire. *wink at Hanaka*

Hanaka: *giggle* Just like you too Ryuu-kun.

Midorikawa: *blush* thanks.

Hanaka: Aww Pu-chan is a sleep.

Midorikawa: Oh yeah.

Hanaka: You know Ryuu-kun, before I meet you, I was like a tomboy, really act like one. Since I move to Tokyo, I met you, and I change a lot.

Midorikawa: Well, I don't care that. I know that you always be mine forever. And that's gonna happen now.

Hanaka: Yeah.

Midorikawa: *kiss Hanaka*

Hanaka: *kiss him back*

* * *

Awwww sweet…..guys sorry if it short, I still got work to do….and prepare for school. Sorry *apologise 100 times* I don't make short story but I don't have time…but maybe the next chapter is a little longer… I want to make this longer but no idea…hope you guys like it….please review…. ^^


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 update XD… I was supposed to do this tomorrow but I was bored so I did it today… well hope you like it ^^

I do not own Inazuma Eleven. ;)

Hanaka: *let go of the kiss* thanks for helping me find Pu-chan.

Midorikawa: Your welcome. *look at Pu-chan* He so cute when he sleep.

Hanaka: *sigh*

Midorikawa: What wrong?

Hanaka: They aren't here yet. Its been 1 hour.

Midorikawa: I know they'll be here. We just have to wait ok.

Hanaka: Fine.

(let go to see what happen to Hiroto and Kazemaru)

Kazemaru: Hiroto, we been walking like ages, but their no sign of them.

Hiroto: I know where I'm going.

Kazemaru: Really Hiroto, really? Don't tell me we lost.

Hiroto: We are not lost. I been here, so I know.

Kazemaru: Ok.

Hiroto: *fall to the ground* Ouch.

Kazemaru: Be careful next time.

Hiroto: Don't even talk like Hanaka-san ok.

Kazemaru: *roll his eyes* Whatever, now c'mon.

Hiroto: Can you just help for awhile.

Kazemaru: Alright, no wonder Hana-chan really hates you. *lift him up*

Hiroto: Hey!

Kazemaru: Gomen. Now can you please?

Hiroto: Of course.

Kazemaru: _I really hope Hiroto and Hana-chan will be friends soon. I really don't want them to fight again._

(let go back to our couple)

Midorikawa: Hey Hana-chan when we get back to the others, can you please be nce to Hiroto?

Hanaka: Um…I don't know.

Midorikawa: Please. I don't want to get a headache because of you guys.

Hanaka: I'll try, if he accept me as a friend.

Midorikawa: Thanks.

Hanaka: *smile cutely* Your welcome. Do you really think he accept me as a friend?

Midorikawa: of course, he's not a bad guy or what.

Hanaka: Yeah ok.

Pu-chan: *wakes up* Wan!

Hanaka: Hi Pu-chan. Do you have a good sleep *giggle*

Midorikawa: *stare at Hanaka*

Hanaka: *notice it* Ryuu-kun?

Midorikawa: Huh? What? Oh sorry.

Hanaka: You okay?

Midorikawa: I'm fine, don't worry.

Hanaka: Tell me!

Midorikawa: Nothing I told you.

Hanaka: Liar. Just tell me. I wont tell anyone. *smile cutely*

Midorikawa: Nothing, I just stare at you cause you look cute while playing with Pu-chan.

Hanaka: that's it huh?

Midorikawa: I told its nothing.

Hanaka: sorry about earlier.

Midorikawa: That's ok.

Pu-chan: Wan wan! *run towards somewhere*

Hanaka: Hey Pu-chan! Wait, where are you going?

Pu-chan: Wan!

Midorikawa: I think he sense something.

Hanaka: Really?

Midorikawa: Maybe.

Hiroto: Huh? That sound like Pu-chan right?

Kazemaru: You're right, its him. So we must be closed to Hana-chan.

Pu-chan: Wan wan!

Hanaka: Pu-chan come here.

Pu-chan: Wan!

Midorikawa: Hiroto-kun! Kazemaru-kun!

Hiroto and Kazemaru: Midorikawa-kun!

Hanaka: Ichi-chan *makes teary face and hug him*

Midorikawa: *giggle*

Kazemaru: You can let go off me Hana-chan.

Hanaka: Sorry. *let go off Kazemaru*

Kazemaru: No problem. Hey Pu-chan.

Midorikawa: Where are the others?

Hiroto: Actually, we didn't tell them about you guys, we just when by ourselves.

Hanaka: You what?

Kazemaru: It was Hiroto's idea. I just follow him.

Pu-chan: Wan!

Midorikawa: Well, lets go back.

Hanaka: Ok.

Hanaka: Home at last.

Midorikawa: Yeah, after many hours in the forest.

Kazemaru: *whisper to Hiroto* Hiroto, I think you got something to do.

Hiroto: *whisper back* Yeah, I know.

Midorikawa: Hana-chan *wink*

Hanaka: *blush* Alright.

Midorikawa: Lets leave Hiroto and Hana-chan for awhile, c'mon Kazemaru.

Kazemaru: Okay.

(actually Kazemaru and Midorikawa know about this when they were walking out of the forest)

Hanaka: *gulp* Um…Hiroto-kun…

Hiroto: Yeah…

Hanaka: I wan to say that…that…I'm….imsorryforeverything.

Hiroto: What was that?

Hanaka: I'm sorry for everything that I make you mad.

Hiroto: I'm sorry too for what I did to you.

Hanaka: Ok..one more thing…would you want to be…my…friend…*smile*

Hiroto: Well…ok…but I don't want you to do anything bad to me. Promise.

Hanaka: even so we're friends now, but I still do some jokes on you.

Hiroto: *sigh* Please.

Hanaka: Aww, c'mon. it would be me if I don't do jokes on anybody. *giggle*

Hiroto: Fine. But do your thing.

Hanaka: *wink* thanks for being my friend Hiroto-kun

Hiroto: Your welcome *smile*

End of this chapter. Hiroto and Hanaka are friends that sweet…^^ Well like always…review please…hope you like it


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there~ you might wanna know that this is the last chapter of the story, oh and Hanaka, Kazemaru,Hiroto and Midorikawa are the main characters as well as Pu-chan…well you might know that hehe…well hope you enjoy it…^^

I do not own Inazuma Eleven ;)

Hanaka: Time to eat Pu-chan.

Pu-chan: Wan wan!

Hanaka: *giggle* here you goes *give Pu-chan dog food*

Pu-chan : *eat it while wagging his tail*

Kazemaru: Hey hana-chan.

Hanaka: Ichi-chan! *hug him*

Kazemaru: Ok, enough *let go of the hug*

Hanaka: Oh Ichi-chan.

Kazemaru: What?

Hanaka: Have you seen Ryuu-kun?

Kazemaru: No I haven't.

Hanaka: That's weird.

Kazemaru: Why?

Hanaka: He's also not in his bed this morning, when I go checked him in his room.

Kazemaru: What? He can't be somewhere this early morning.

Hanaka: Yeah, I also thought of that too.

Hiroto: Hey guys. You wake up early.

Hanaka: I was feeding Pu-chan. Hey Hiroto-kun, have you seen Ryuu-kun?

Hiroto: Midorikawa? Nope. Whats wrong?

Kazemaru: we both thought he might gone somewhere, buts its to early.

Hiroto: hmmm. Ah, just leave him like that. don't have to worry much.

Hanaka: yeah but, I worried if something happen to him.

Hiroto: He a strong person. Nothing will happen to him *patting Hanaka's head*

Hanaka: *sigh* Alright.

Midorikawa: *open the door* Oh, Ohayo minna.

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun! *hug him* Where have you been? I worried about you.

Midorikawa: I got up early, so I thought of getting some fresh air.

Kazemaru: You worry to much Hana-chan.

Hanaka: *still hugging Midorikawa* hey, you know something might happen.

Hiroto and Kazemaru: *sigh*

Midorikawa: Don't worry about me Hana-chan. I didn't go far, just around the city. *kiss her cheek*

Hanaka: Ok. *smile cutely*

Hiroto: She always like to smile like that Midorikawa.

Midorikawa: She looks really cute like that.

Hanaka: *blush*

Hiroto: Yeah I think she is cute like that.

Hanaka: *blush harder*

Kazemaru: First time heard from Hiroto said Hana-chan is cute.

Hiroto: What? She does right?

Kazemaru: Yup, you're right.

Hanaka: *blush harder that before*

Kazemaru: *laugh* Red as tomato.

Hanaka: Urusai!

Midorikawa: Shhh~ Hana-chan, you're gonna wake the others.

Hanaka: Sorry. Is Ichi-chan.

Kazemaru: My bad. *patting Hanaka's back* (like what endou always did)

Hanaka: Hey, now you're like Endou.

Kazemaru: *giggle*

Pu-chan: Wan wan! *run to Hanaka*

Hanaka: Pu-chan! *lift him up*

Hiroto: Can I hold him?

Hanaka: Ok. *give Pu-chan to Hiroto*

Midorikawa: Its nice seeing Hana-chan and Hiroto-kun are friends not enemy.

Kazemaru: You got that right. *thumbs up*

Hiroto: *let go of Pu-chan* You know, I always want to do this.

Midorikawa: Do what?

Hiroto: You'll know soon. *when closer to Hanaka's face*

Hanaka: H-Hiroto-kun?

Hiroto: It just a test.

Hanaka: Huh?

Hiroto: *kiss softly at her lips*

Hanaka: *eyes wide* hmm!

Midorikawa and Kazemaru: *eyes wide with mouth open*

Hiroto: *let go of the kiss* That's what I gonna do.

Hanaka: *blush harder* Hiroto-kun! You-

Midorikawa: Hiroto! How dare you kiss my girlfriend! *chase after Hiroto*

Hiroto: *run away while laughing* So this is how you reacted when someone kiss Hanaka-san.

Midorikawa: *still chasing* You!

Kazemaru: *when to Hanaka* You okay?

Hanaka: * still blush*Guess so. I never ever thought that Hiroto would do that.

Kazemaru: Neither did Midorikawa, if you notice.

Hanaka: *giggle* Yeah.

Kazemaru: Ah, you know what Hana-chan.

Hanaka: *look at Kazemaru* What?

Kazemaru: *blush* Since what happen just now, I thought maybe I try.

Hanaka: What?

Kazemaru: *kiss Hanaka softly at her lips* (lol again…poor hana-chan)

Hanaka: *eyes wide really big*

Midorikawa and Hiroto: *stop running, then look at Kazemaru and Hanaka*

Midorikawa: K-Kazemaru!

Kazemaru: *ignored Midorikawa and still kissing Hanaka*

Hiroto: Wow, guess not only us who like her.

Midorikawa: Wait, you like her too?

Hiroto: Of course, why would I kiss her.

Kazemaru: *let go of the kiss and wink at her* I know you like it right.

Hanaka: *blush and shocked* No way, 3 men like me at the same time?

Hiroto: Maybe.

Midorikawa: Hiroto-kun! Kazemaru-kun! You guys are the one who's gonna die.

Kazemaru: Hold on a second. Lets ask Hana-chan who she really loves.

Midorikawa: Of course its me. I'm her boyfriend.

Hiroto: Who knows maybe someone else.

Hanaka: Guys *almost to crying*

Midorikawa: Hana-chan… now look what you guys did. She is crying you f***ers.

Hiroto: Hey! No bad words on us.

Midorikawa: *ignored them and when to Hanaka* You okay?

Hanaka: Yeah, now that you're here. *wrapped her arms around him*

Midorikawa: *carrying her in bridal style* Don't worry they not gonna disturbed you anymore.

Hanaka: Thanks Ryuu-kun *smile cutely*

Hiroto: Sorry about that Hana-chan, i like you, well hope you understand.

Kazemaru: Me too.

Hanaka: that's okay guys *wink* I feel better now.

Midorikawa: You sure? If you don't, I ready to kick their butt.

Hanaka: *kiss him then let go* Don't.

Midorikawa: *sigh* Okay. *kiss her hard*

Kazemaru: They do know, that you and me like Hana-chan right?

Hiroto: I don't think so.

Midorikawa: *let go of the kiss* We know you guys like my girlfriend, so we try to make you jealous.

Hiroto: *roll his eyes*if you gonna do that just get a room please.

Kazemaru: I think we should go to our room. *pull Hiroto by his shirt*

Hiroto: hey Kazemaru, I'm not done with them yet.

Hanaka: *laugh* Guys, don't be that way. I don't want Hiroto to hate me again.

Midorikawa: C'mon, we just kidding. But don't do that ever again. Or you both see hell.

Kazemaru: Ok ok.

Hanaka: Ryuu-kun…They didn't mean to do it.

Hiroto: yeah, we though of seeing you jealous Reize.

Midorikawa: Don't call me by my alien name. *death glare at Hiroto*

Pu-chan: wan! *wagging his tail*

Kazemaru: Hey there Pu-chan. We mostly forgot about you. *lift Pu-chan*

(suddenly someone unexpected come down stairs)

Haruna: Oh guys, Ohayo, you're up early. *notice Midorikawa and Hanaka* Eh? M-Midorikawa, why are you carrying Hanaka like that?

Midorikawa: Ah! *put Hanaka down* I almost forgot about it.

Haruna: What just going on anyway?

Hanaka: Nothing. *wink at the 3 boys*

Kazemaru: Yeah, its nothing. We all couldn't sleep. So we wake up early.

Haruna: Oh. Ok. (she actually still confused) Ah, I gonna make breakfast for you all. See ya. *runs to the kitchen*

Hanaka: Well, if we wait for Haruna and the girls to make breakfast, how about we play soccer? Its been a long time I haven't kick a soccer ball. *smile cutely*

Hiroto: Sure lets do it.

Midorikawa: Show us some of your skill Hana-chan.

Hanaka: Alright! C'mon Ryuu-kun. *grab Midorikawa hand*

Kazemaru: Sure. Lets all play soccer.

Pu-chan: Wan wan!

(they went to the field and play soccer together)

**THE END

* * *

**

Finally~ done of the story…sorry of the part where kazemaru and hiroto kiss hanaka. It wasn't supposed to be like that, but I caught up on that. but still Midorikawa got to kiss Hanaka right?** Hehe…hey I want to make another story so I need your oc in it. If you want to be in the story please fill it up.**

**Full name:**

**Nickname: (if your oc have one)**

**Age:**

**School: **

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Relationship with Hanaka: (best friend to her/normal friend/enemy)**

**Crush:**

**Info about OC:**

**The dateline for sending your OC is 7 January 2011. Well, maybe your Oc will be in my story. **^^ hope you love the story and thanks for reading 'Who is the new girl'.


End file.
